Reunion
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Peter and Olivia's reunion after the William Bell incident is full of playful banter, a romantic dinner, a steamy night together and a cute morning after. Post  3x19


Reunion

Spoilers: All Seasons but mainly LSD (3x19)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fringe

* * *

><p>Peter stared at Olivia as she nonchalantly ate her toast while talking about someone trying to kill her, he sighed and sat down at the table. She joined him after pulling a plate down and put several more pieces of toast on it.<p>

"What's this?" Peter read the previous page of the notebook, it was in a different handwriting and a list of odd things.

"Bell did that, he wrote everything he did while in my body…considering everything he did, it's a nice touch. Read number fifteen, if he wasn't dead I'd shoot him."

Peter ran his finger down till he got to fifteen, "you have got to be kidding me, I thought I was watching him enough…when did he get high with Walter?"

"In the lab apparently, when we had Agent Lee in…you were with Lee while it happened." She smiled, "I've been meaning to ask you, what's he like…Lincoln Lee?"

"A geek, strange man…why?"

She shook her head and smiled, "nothing."

"Oh no Sweetheart, that defiantly wasn't nothing, full disclosure remember."

She smiled, "Lincoln Lee works on the Fringe Division team over there…when I was her, I worked with him. Absolute sweetheart, has a degree in physics and can spout off anything scientific, cracks jokes…basically the Peter Bishop of that side." She chuckled, "has only one tiny issue though."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"He's head over heels in love with her…as myself I saw it, as her I was oblivious to it. Everyone sees it but her…they would work well together."

Peter shook his head, "I was in your mind…sort of, I mean I was being chased after the entire time by zombies of Brandon…"

"That would be the other side's Brandon…he was the one to torture me."

Peter looked at her as she took a bite of her third piece of toast, "as well as your step-father which is obvious and it was strange because Walter freaked out when he saw him…any idea why?"

"No," she looked up, "I can't remember Walter ever meeting him, but I mean I barely remember the Cortexiphan trials so it's possible it happened then." Olivia smiled, "what were you saying about being inside my mind?"

He nodded, "right, well even though I was running I figured out something."

"Hmm," she was about to go for the fourth piece when Peter stole it. "Hey, that was mine…you specifically said you didn't want any."

Peter chuckled as he took a bite, "you've been eating a ton, trust me…the carbs won't help. So, I figured out that your mind works differently; I mean who has the world in their mind like you do. Anyways, Walter said it was most likely due to the Cortexiphan."

"Bell called me my own worst enemy."

Peter nodded, "and you are…were I guess, what I mean is that no one can figure out your mind much less you. I know you, I know everything about you…or else I wouldn't have been able to do what I did but I can't figure out how you process things the way you do. For example you just talk about death while eating as if it's nothing, you talk about the one woman you should hate…you scare me at time how you process things."

Olivia sighed, "I don't hate her…I hate what she did, there's a difference between hating an action and hating a person. I mean, I lived her life and while she has everything I wish I had…she doesn't have the one thing I do have…" she smiled and took his hand, "I have you and you're always there for me. Her boyfriend, he's sweet and loves her but he's always away saving the world from another epidemic while you're here for me whenever I need you."

"And I'll always be here."

* * *

><p>She smiled and stood up, "I'm hungry still."<p>

"Still, you just ate three pieces of toast, you ate everything we fed you at the lab…Astrid gave you some of her cookies, I got you Indian and Walter made you a milkshake. How can you be hungry?"

"I don't know, I guess it's the LSD working through my system as well as the Cortexiphan. I always get hungry after the drug is activated." She chuckled, "I mean, after I came back and was in the hospital…I actually ate all my meals at the hospital and they are barely edible."

"Well it's late but we can order in or I can cook for you."

"You can cook? I never knew cook was among all the jobs you can do." She moved to him and sat down in his lap, Peter chuckled as she teased him. "I know con man is there as well as scientist, caretaker, partner, genius, lover," her eyebrow went up at the last one and she smiled. "Nope, no where in there is cook."

"I guess I'll have to prove how well I can cook than, what do you want?"

Olivia smiled and cupped his cheek, "hmm, why don't you surprise me?" She kissed him quickly before getting up. "I've yet to take a shower so try not to burn my kitchen while I'm in the shower."

"Say that again and I'll get distracted to where I will."

She smiled as he stood up, "shower." She smirked as she left, drawing out the word as she did. "Shhhooowwweeerrr!"

Peter shook his head and went about trying to make dinner for Olivia...again, he had gotten her dinner at the lab. It amazed him how much she had been able to eat when he thought her stomach was the size of a peanut the way she ate before he began feeding her.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Olivia walked into the kitchen to see Peter setting the table and she smiled. The table was set for two including a candle and wine glasses, "this looks incredible...maybe I'm in the wrong apartment."<p>

Peter looked up to see her leaning against the doorframe in sweats and his MIT shirt he knew had been left behind after Olivia's return and he had confessed about his relationship with her doppelgänger. "No you're in the right place, sit down and I'll serve you."

Olivia chuckled and slid into the chair he pulled out for her. "Royal treatment, how'd I get so lucky?"

"You got me." He leaned down and kissed her, "I rarely cook for someone other than Walter and myself so I enjoyed this."

"If it's good, I'll let you slave for me more often."

"And what do I get for all my hard work?" He placed her dinner in front of her and Olivia looked at the plate with a chuckle.

"It looks great, what is it?"

"Try it, I won't tell you till you try it."

Olivia dug into the dish and after chewing looked up at Peter with a smile. "Whatever it is, you can cook it anytime. You can put cook on that endless list of jobs."

"Thank you and it's Chicken Marsala, my mother's recipe."

"I should make you my mother's spaghetti because you'd always want it."

* * *

><p>Peter sat down after pouring wine and smiled at her. "So how do you like our impromptu date after being stuck in a corner of your mind for a week?"<p>

"I can honestly say I missed you and of course these sweet things you do for me. After all, I am dating a millionaire and instead of expensive places I get these small sweet things you do for me."

"Billionaire actually, inheritence alone is a couple billion and I actually don't care about the money." He wiped his mouth, "after all, money's only lead me into trouble in the past. I was thinking of something and before you object I want you to hear me out."

Olivia nodded as she ate, "I'm listening."

"I want to set up a trust fund for Ella that can only be used during college, just in case she needs something that Rachel can't afford."

"I have no objection but you'll have to talk to Rachel. How much are we talking?"

"A million."

Olivia smiled, "let me guess, you're already planning for MIT or Harvard aren't you?"

"Only the best for my niece." She smiled and shook her head, continuing with her meal.

* * *

><p>After working together rather domestically to clean up, Peter began pulling on his coat which made Olivia look at him strangely.<p>

"What are you doing?" She walked over to him and smiled, "I thought you were staying?"

Peter stopped buttoning his coat, "do you want me to stay because I won't allow myself to violate your personal space again."

Olivia gently began undoing his buttons as she walked backwards. She backed up till she hit the wall and Peter looked down at her, their lips met at the same time. Peter felt her wrap her arms around his neck.

Moving across her cheek and down her neck, Peter left a trail of kisses and her head went forward as a small moan escaped her. He trailed kisses back up her neck and across her cheek to her mouth before pulling back for a moment. Taking her in, Peter smiled at the sight before him. She was flushed with swollen lips and her eyes weren't olive but a hazy emerald. Looking into her eyes he saw passion and strength and a billion other things but also the hauntedness he knew so well, also there was love, pure and unadulterated love.

"Are you sure about this?"

* * *

><p>She smiled at him, caressing his face before kissing him lightly and leaned up, whispering gently in his ear. "Make love to me, make me remember what it's like."<p>

That was all it took for Peter's resistance to fade, he gently kissed her and allowed his hands to fall to her waist, pulling off the MIT shirt that she could wear so well and make it the sexiest thing on the planet to be worn by a woman. He ran his hand across her belly and could feel the muscles contracting as he touched her.

Olivia pushed him away for only a minute to twist and pull him towards her bedroom door, once inside her arms went around his neck as he kissed her again. She backed him up to the bed and let him fall back, crawling over him.

Peter let his hands move to her bra and gently unhooked the black material before pulling the straps down her arms. Olivia sat up and shed the article of clothing before letting her hands dive to his pants, pulling the shirt from them and began undoing the buttons. He sat up as she finished and let her push both the shirt and his coat off of him before kissing her and pulling down with him. He flipped them at that moment and looked down at Olivia as she looked up at him, perfect and all his.

* * *

><p>Combing her hair out, it formed a halo around her and she smiled at him, pulling him back down to kiss him fully. After the kiss, Peter sat back up but was careful of his weight; he gently pulled off her sweats. Olivia helped him by lifting herself off the mattress as he pulled them off, letting them fall gently to the ground.<p>

Laying there in just her simple satin black panties, he found himself surprised at how beautiful and exotic and sexy she looked as it wasn't the first time he had seen her like she was at the moment but he saw her anew. Her hands found his jeans and he quickly kissed her before leaving her, only to stand up and quickly shed them and his shoes and socks. Peter crawled back over her in just his boxers and Olivia pulled him down for a kiss, quickly flipping them once again so she was on top. Peter just stared at her and found himself once again amazed that she was his. Olivia leaned down and began kissing down his neck and shoulder before letting a trail lead to the waistband of his boxers; she then proceeded in the opposite direction till she met his mouth again.

Distracted for a moment, Peter seized the opportunity to flip them once again so she was under him. He began a trail from her neck to her breasts, taking time to intimately process both, remapping every part of her in his mind just as his ears remapped every moan coming from her, every arch of her back and her hands in his hair. Moving on, he let his tongue swirl in her belly button for a few moments which sent her into a fit. Moving down he gently removed her panties and threw them aside, allowing himself to find the sensitive bundle of nerves, Olivia nearly leapt off the bed when he began sucking and despite always wanting to do more Peter knew he couldn't do anything else because of her hyperacute sensitivity due to universal travel. He maybe a bastard at times but he loved the woman he was currently with and knew too much impact on the senses could cause issues.

* * *

><p>Looking at her, Peter leaned back up and found her trying to breath, her chest pounding and her face flush. He kissed her and Olivia pulled him to her, allowing his tongue to graze hers as he opened her mouth to him. He felt her hands slide to his boxers and gently push them off; he kicked them off the bed with his feet before looking back at her. She stared at him with love, just love filled her eyes and the hauntedness he'd seen forever seemed to vanish almost completely…like she finally felt as if she didn't have to take on the world anymore.<p>

Edging into her, Peter watched her gasp and bury her head in his neck as he sunk in as she always had, it was her favorite place on his entire body or so she had said. He stopped once he was all the way in and looked down at her, Olivia smiled and kissed him. Her kiss was all the confirmation he needed and Peter began the slow leisurely pace he wanted, to shower her with love and affection and let her know that she was the only one in the world for him. Her hyperacute state didn't change but only caused her to find what had to be her third orgasm since they had begun, the first two during foreplay. He watched her throw her head back and scream, his name spilling from her mouth as she did.

"Peter!" She panted afterwards and groaned, he took the opportunity to kiss and nip at her neck, increasing the pace as she wrapped her legs around him. "Faster, oh God."

Peter pulled back and looked at her, kissing her gently and soon found his tongue battling hers for dominance as the pace only seemed to increase more. He felt her come again and she screamed yet again, he didn't know whether to love the hyperacute sensitivity or wonder if he would one day go deaf because of it.

"I'm here baby." He kissed her neck where he had before.

* * *

><p>As she came down she held onto him, Peter felt himself growing closure to the edge and picked up a rather intense speed, Olivia only clung and within a minute allowed another orgasm to rush over her, he followed quickly after her, grunting and moaning her name as he did.<p>

"Livia." He stopped and laid still as he came down, she was joining him down the descent from ecstasy and they couldn't seem to find the right breathing pattern. Looking down at her, Peter smiled and kissed her before chucking. "You're amazing, beautiful and amazing."

Olivia smiled, caressing his cheek. "If I had known it would be this good I would have jumped you two years ago on that plane."

Peter laughed and rolled off of her, pulling her with him. "Somehow I don't think that would help, after all it's only this good because I take advantage of your hyperacute sensitivity."

"Which I got from crossing universes," she smiled into his neck, "fair enough, however this won't be the last session we have tonight."

"Oh Sweetheart, I wish that were true however something tells me you need to sleep." He kissed her head and let his hands play with her hair.

He had been right because within ten minutes Olivia was asleep against him and Peter only moved to pull down the covers. He slid back into his boxers and found the MIT shirt for Olivia knowing she'd probably get cold during the night. Helping her into it and her black underwear, Peter put her under the covers and snuggled in behind her and turned off the lights. He kissed her head and pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Peter woke the next morning to the smell of coffee and opened his eyes to see Olivia sitting down on the bed with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. She had added the sweats to her attire and looked every bit the goddess she seemed to be.<p>

"Anything interesting?" Peter sat up and quickly found his clothes, pulling them on before crawling back into bed where Olivia was holding a cup of coffee for him.

"No but I have a doctor's appointment today, it's at noon and I got clearance to go from Broyles."

Peter took a sip of coffee, "was that before or after he was already high?"

She smirked, "before, a month ago...I'm only thankful Bell is out of me because it would have been ackward."

"Do I need to come?" He set his coffee down and picked up and unused portion of the paper.

"No offense but a gynocologist office is the last place you'll want to be."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that..."

"Birth control," she smiled at him, "no Little Bishops for a while, sorry to disappoint."

"One day I agree on but not now, one day though." He looked at the paper, "hmm, want to go to a street fair today after your appointment? It's for wine tasting and I know how you love street fairs and can't resist wine."

* * *

><p>Olivia took the paper and looked at it, "sounds like a date."<p>

"A date it is." He chuckled and kissed her, smiling as he did. "Tonight at the house?"

"Yeah, I hope Walter won't mind."

Peter shook his head, "the only thing you have to worry about is him walking around nude but that's a rarity now. As for him being high...pretty much an every day thing."

Olivia smiled and rolled over onto his side, allowing her head to fall between his neck and shoulder, her favorite place. "It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back, I was worried the entire time."

She picked up her head and smiled, "new rule...no possession of any kind and if it's involuntary...we drive out the other consciousness immediately."

"Agreed." He gave her a kiss and Olivia returned to her favorite place as they read the paper together.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought of this and knew everyone would like it. I hope you all enjoyed and I will be presenting the second part to my other Post LSD fic soon.


End file.
